The present disclosure relates to a holding body for a flexible grinding device, in particular a grinding pad, and to a grinding system with such a holding body and a flexible grinding device.
Holding bodies of the type in question in the form of grinding pads are described, for example, in DE 20 2009 000 880 and EP 0 781 629 A1. These grinding pads have a soft supporting body, which may for example comprise foam material, and have a Velcro or adhesive layer for connecting to a flexible grinding means. The flexible grinding means may be, for example, a grinding disk. These known grinding pads have a number of axially extending bores, through which air and grinding dust occurring during the grinding can be sucked away. These bores pass through both the soft layer and the Velcro or adhesive layer.
The necessary bores have the effect of producing for the respective grinding pad a characteristic pattern of holes, to which the grinding means that can be used with said pad must be adapted. To be specific, said grinding means must themselves have holes in a corresponding pattern. This is particularly disadvantageous, since only quite specific grinding means can be used with a given grinding pad. Furthermore, when the grinding means is fastened to the grinding pad, the relative alignment of the grinding means in relation to the grinding pad must be observed, in order that the holes in the grinding means are congruent with the holes in the grinding pad, and consequently suction removal is possible. Structurally complex solutions to this problem are known, for example, from EP 1 977 858 or WO 2009/088772 A2.